


Sidestory

by forgottenarchives



Series: Catboy AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogboy Kyoutani, M/M, Slow to Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenarchives/pseuds/forgottenarchives
Summary: Iwaizumi adopts Kyoutani from a shelter. A little look at what happens to unwanted hybrids.





	Sidestory

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.

When Iwaizumi asked to see the least adoptable hybrid the shelter had, Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a glance then turned to him with a smile that spelled trouble. Hanamaki told him he'd go get the hybrid ready and Matsukawa chewed his gum with an open-mouthed smacking sound.

“Take a seat, I’ll fill you in on his history.”

Matsukawa rifled through paperwork on his desk and pulled out a file with a photo of a furious looking hybrid attached.

“This one is a bit of a handful. You should do just fine though.”   
Matsukawa spoke between blowing bubbles that popped in Iwaizumi’s face. It was very unprofessional and he was sure Matsukawa was doing it just for his benefit. Ah yes, the benefit of friendship.

Some people were of the opinion that hybrids that were non-sellable should be put down, like one would a common animal. Others, like Iwaizumi, believed hybrids deserved to live in a home for their entire lives. Even the difficult ones. Especially the difficult ones.

As hybrids get older they stop being fun and start being expensive to keep but Iwaizumi stands by his opinion. Growing up his family had owned an older cat hybrid, Karin. She was in her late thirties when they got her, her chestnut brown hair streaked with grey and the tips of her ears and her short fluffy tail peppered white. He had fond memories of helping her cook in the kitchen and catching bugs to terrorise her with. She died just after he graduated elementary school. His parents told him if they hadn't rescued Karin from the shelter she would have died in the shelter, all alone.

Apparently selective breeding had failed in ensuring Kentarou would have a good nature. He was unfriendly, foul-mouthed and rude. Iwaizumi liked him immediately. Matsukawa explained Kentarou was not 'of standard' and had been dumped at a shelter twice. Hybrids that were difficult to sell earned a reputation and were likely to become permanent residents at shelters, if they were lucky enough to be taken in in the first place.

“You sure you want *the* most difficult?”

“Yes.”   
Iwaizumi meant what he said.   
“Alright, come with me. He’s probably ready for you now.”

-

Iwaizumi followed through his friend through the halls of the shelter, doing his best not to look at the hybrid residents or he’d want to rescue them all. Everyone looked so sad and downtrodden, huddled together for contact and warmth. The rooms themselves looked like plush, if boring, hotel rooms with a window facing in to see them.

This would be an expensive facility to run, which was probably why the adoption fees for hybrids were so high.

Hanamaki was standing outside a room like any other and greeted them with a “yo”.   
“There he is” he said, gesturing with his head to the room beside him.

"This is Kentarou” Matsukawa knocked on the glass of the enclosure’s window. “Normally we put dog hybrids together because they're pack animals y'know, but Ken-chan kept getting into fights so he's been staying in a room alone. And he bit one of his old owners, so we put a muzzle on him when he has to see people". A short wire muzzle that wouldn’t look out of place on an aggressive dog was strapped around the hybrids mouth. The straps were thick and the space between the wires was barely big enough to poke a finger through. It looked uncomfortable. It looked… dehumanising. Kentarou wasn’t a human, but still.

“We take turns muzzling him, and guess what! He didn’t even try to bite me today. Maybe our mad dog is feeling tame?”

“Can I go in?” Iwaizumi asked, ignoring what Hanamaki was saying in favour of peering into the dogboys room

“Sure” Hanamaki said, producing a set of keys from his pocket. He opened the door and ushered Iwaizumi inside.

Kyoutani shifted back on his seat when Iwaizumi entered. He wasn’t going to attack, he was scared. Iwaizumi would be too if he had to wear a muzzle and be gawked at by strangers.

Matsukawa carried on through the door, the two shelter staff decidedly not entering unless they had to. "Maybe you should let him bite you. A big scar would really help with the brooding sexy look you've got going on"

Iwaizumi scoffed.   
"Are you hitting on me?"

"I’d never" he winked and blew a bubble. It popped against the glass. Iwaizumi could hear Hanamaki hiss “Idiot! You can clean that up, I just wiped the fucking windows!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned back to the hybrid, unimpressed with the way the dogboy was glaring holes through his skull.

"Look at that glare! We're getting the full Kentarou treatment today! Lucky." That was Matsukawa, but Iwaizumi’s full attention was on the dogboy who shied away.

"Are you happy here?" Iwaizumi spoke to the hybrid.

"Fuck off" was muttered in his direction. His words were aggressive but he refused to make eye contact when he spoke.

"Do you want to come home with me?"

Kentarou sneered like it was the worst suggestion he'd ever heard.

"I want this one" Iwaizumi address the other humans.

Matsukawa’s thick eyebrows were drawn together, and Hanamaki gave him a look, that slowly morphed into a smile.

“I forgot you like a challenge” Hanamaki said, and Matsukawa nodded.

"Don't complain to us if he goes Hannibal on you. I was serious when I said he bit someone"

Hanamaki added “Sent ‘em to hospital”

Matsukawa added on, “Had to get a new face, or so I heard.”

Iwaizumi didn’t care. He’d made up his mind and was stubborn enough that nothing would dissuade him.

Iwaizumi had to sign some papers, hand over a substantial sum of money, and he left the shelter with a new pet.   
-

Back at his apartment, Iwaizumi carefully approached the seat Kyoutani had taken.

"I'm going to take off your muzzle, okay"

Kentarou sat stock still, his breath stuttered in his chest when Iwaizumi touched him.

"Don't bite me or I'll have to put it back on you"

Iwaizumi didn't look afraid when he undid the straps and pulled away the muzzle. Kentarou rubbed his mouth and worked his jaw, able to open it fully for the first time in hours since Hanamaki forced it onto him.

-

It took a lot of time and careful prodding until Kentarou was comfortable in his new home. He didn’t like sleeping on his own bed in Iwaizumi’s spare room, preferring to take up residence on the couch. Iwaizumi said he could go anywherein the apartment, but Kyoutani restricted himself to the open areas.

Iwaizumi figured it had something to do with Kyoutani being able to survey his surroundings better, but he missed being able to flop down on the suede seating when he wanted to watch the TV.

“Hey, wanna watch a movie or something?”

He sank down into his favourite spot on the couch, immediately prompting Kyoutani to perch himself on the very edge as far away from him as possible.

"I'm not your enemy Kentarou. You can relax"

It took some doing but as the movie progressed and Iwaizumi kept his hands to himself, Kyoutani allowed himself to relax back into his seat. Progress.

-

He bought his new pet clothes and shoes. At first he’d lent his own clothes to the hybrid but Kentarou seemed to favour certain shirts over others and Iwaizumi bought more like them. He preferred loose comfortable clothes, and if it had sleeves he liked to push them up.

When they went shopping together Kyoutani lingered in the athleticwear section.

He mentioned he used to play sports, and Iwaizumi looked at his phone in speculation. “I’ll see if theres any local teams you could join, if you want.”

Kyoutani was slow to open up about himself and Iwaizumi was eager to latch on to anything that would bring the hybrid some happiness.

-

Kentarou slept deeply and preferred to wake early. It was pre-dawn when Kentarou opened his eyes and saw his owner lacing his running shoes. The muted greys of the morning light dulled the vibrant colours of Iwaizumi’s shoes but he knew them to be crisp white patterned with teal lines. He liked them and had a similar pair. Iwaizumi saw him ogling a pair when they were clothes shopping and bought them for him. He didn’t have to ask or beg or anything demeaning at all.

In a lot of ways, Kentarou sought to emulate Iwaizumi. In his eyes the human proved himself a rival and worthy of respect. It was still early days living with Iwazumi, but he was learning to trust the human. Kentarou tested his owners worth by challenging the human to everything Iwaizumi excelled at; Sprinting, softball, volleyball, arm wrestling, even basketball. Every athletic challenge Kentarou had enjoyed and done well when he attempted throughout his short life, and he lost every time.

Iwaizumi zipped up his jacket and noticed Kyoutani was awake. When he told Kentarou he was going for a run the dog hybrid perked up.

“I want to come with you.”

“You want to run with me?”

Kentarou nodded, then scowled. He knew damn well Iwaizumi understood him the first time. Why make him repeat himself?

Iwaizumi shrugged and told him to get dressed. They did some warm up laps around the block and then competed in a wordless challenge to be the fastest. Kyoutani felt like he was flying, and yet Iwaizumi pulled ahead of him. They ran until they couldn’t anymore. His legs were jelly and he was drenched in sweat.

Iwaizumi won, and Kentarou, dropped to his knees to breathe harshly, couldn’t find it in himself to hate that he lost.

Iwaizumi offered him a hand to help him to his feet, and clapped him on the back. They started on the way back home, at a reasonable pace this time, having run a substantial distance from where they started.

“You’re smiling” Iwaizumi said, looking at him with wonder.

“I-” Kyoutani was still panting, trying to get his breath back. “I’m happy.” And the words rang true, yet they surprised them both. Kyoutani wasn’t smiling, he was grinning like an idiot. So was Iwaizumi. Their pace upped despite the lactic acid burning in Kyoutani’s legs. He could never, ever resist a challenge.

It was a simple fact that Iwaizumi was amazing. Kentarou promised to push himself hard every day to train and one day best his owner in something. Anything. With this resolve, Kentarou felt a sense of relief. For the first time in his life he felt he was with a human that treated him like an equal, and would treat him well. He didn’t hate Iwaizumi instinctively or feel repulsed by his presence as he had with previous owners.

Kentarou no longer had to be the leader of the pack. Maybe it was okay to be a follower, and trust himself in Iwaizumi’s care.

Maybe he could be happy here.


End file.
